


I Feel At Home Because of You

by Eylle9



Series: Brucemas 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Guilt, How Did Their Friendship Start, Talking, The Avengers (2012) Compliant, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), talking helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eylle9/pseuds/Eylle9
Summary: Thor struggles while dealing with everything that happens around him. At least Bruce is there to listen.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor
Series: Brucemas 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Brucemas 2020





	I Feel At Home Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Bruce & Thor
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Thor was sitting lonely when he heard the sound of someone's steps getting closer to where he was sitting.

He glanced up and saw the man behind him. It was Banner. He had some liquid with him, that looks like that delicious drink he drank with Jane, in a paper cup.

"Feeling lonely?" He asked as he held the cup so Thor could take it.

"A bit, I don't know much about Midgardians." He took a slip from the liquid hesitantly.

"What is this?" Thor asked, it was hot but he liked the way it tasted, strong and warm, like liquid lightning.

"Umm, we call it coffee. It gives you energy and makes you less sleepy." It seemed like Banner was struggling to explain it simply. He probably would prefer to tell him in a more scientific way.

"Did I look sleepy to you?" Thor asked this time, tiredly. He was beyond trying to hide his exhaustion.

"No, but I thought it would be great to drink something. I would prefer tea, but it seems Tony likes coffee and brought only that with him. The man is a billionaire and doesn’t own a single kettle." Bruce joked and smiled at him. They sat down together for a while like that, just drinking their coffees. Then, Bruce decided to break the silence.

"You know I was a big fan of Norse Mythology as a kid. I would read every book that was written about you." Bruce smiled at him sheepishly. And Thor couldn't resist smiling back.

"Are you one of those prayers then?" He asked jokingly.

"No, I saw you more as a fictional character. Honestly, if someone told my childhood self he would meet with real Thor someday, he wouldn't believe and would tell that person they had an illness and should see a doctor." They were both laughing at this point and a comfortable comradeship fell upon them.

Then Bruce asked, "You were sad about something, what was it? You can talk about it to me," Bruce said and turned his face to him and added, "of course, that is, if you want to."

Thor was not sure if he was ready to have a conversation like this but he knew this was the only way for him to feel better, so he started to talk.

"Loki, he is my brother. We learned that he was adopted, our father has not told us the truth, and Loki… was furious when he learned it. And it was not our father who told him. He had gone crazy and wanted to rule Asgard himself, we fought but in the end, he committed suicide but now he is here, trying to take over Midgard. He doesn't listen to anyone."

"Your father, I can't believe I'm talking about Odin like that, but he doesn't sound like a very good father."

"You sounded like my mother now. She is probably the only person Loki might listen to, but the only one on Midgard is me and people are suffering because of it."

"It is not your fault." Bruce tried to assure him.

"It doesn't feel like that."

"Other people's choices don’t make you a bad person Thor. Even when you love this person, or if they are a part of your family. I had a friend whose father didn't like me very much. So many things happened because of her father to me but I've never once blamed her. No one blames you for what Loki has done."

"Thank you, I will think about what you have said." Thor sincerely responded as Bruce stood up.

"I need to go and find Tesseract now but we should go and walk around a few streets sometime. Maybe it will make you understand us _Midgardians_ better."

"That sounds most delightful, thanks for the coffee!"

"You are welcome," Bruce said and left the room as he came.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! I like thinking that I'm open to criticism, so I would like to read your comments. Also a big shout out to [crazyinfj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyinfj/pseuds/crazyinfj) for being the best beta ever! She edited all of the fics I've written for Brucemas.


End file.
